The percentage of the world population suffering from morbid obesity is steadily increasing. Severely obese persons may be susceptible to increased risk of heart disease, stroke, diabetes, pulmonary disease, and accidents. Because of the effects of morbid obesity on the life of the patient, methods of treating morbid obesity have been the subject of intense research.
One known method for treating morbid obesity includes the use of anastomotic rings. Devices for applying anastomotic rings are known in the art. Devices of this nature are commonly adapted to insert a compressed anastomotic ring to an anastomotic opening formed between proximate gastrointestinal tissue walls. These applier devices may utilize a ring deployment mechanism comprising an expansion element that is actuated once the compressed ring is placed in the anastomotic opening, causing the anastomotic ring to expand from its compressed, cylindrically-shaped position to an actuated, hollow rivet-shaped position.
During use of such applier devices, it may be desirable for the surgeon to accurately place the applier device in the anastomotic opening to deploy the ring. Further, it may be desirable that the surgeon ensure that the anastomotic ring has been properly deployed, as an improperly deployed ring may lead to complications or failure of the device. While it is possible to insert an endoscope to view the site of the anastomotic attachment, this may disadvantageously add extra steps and cost to the surgery.
Consequently, it may be desirable to have a device for inserting and deploying an anastomotic ring at the anastomotic opening that allows the surgeon to visually confirm that the applier is properly located and that the anastomotic ring has been properly placed. It may also be desirable to have a visualization method that may be implemented with existing anastomotic ring applier technology with relatively little added cost.